Prom Night
by Tempest78
Summary: A romantic little one shot of the night of the senior prom for two young lovers. Ban/Kag


**This is for the one and only SangOtaku6.**

**I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own this plotline.**

She came home from school both nervous and excited. She couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend and her had been dating since they started high school. It was their senior year and tonight was the prom.

She ran upstairs and quickly showered.

He would be here to pick her up in less than an hour.

She scrubbed herself clean and washed the sweat from today's track meet out of her hair.

Climbing out she dried off and began drying her hair.

She dressed in a pale green dress that hugged her chest and hips then flared out into a loose skirt that fell just above the knees with spaghetti straps and some matching two inch heels.

She applied some pink lipstick and a light blush then walked downstairs.

After drying her hair she brushed it and left her black waves to cascade around her shoulder.

The doorbell rang and she walked down stairs.

Opening the door and smiling brightly as she saw her boyfriend and took in his appearance.

His tanned face spread into a big grin.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as looked her up and down appreciatively and smirked.

He stated huskily, "Baby, you look simply stunning." with pure male appreciation shinning in his blue eyes.

He carefully reached out to pin on her corsage.

Kagome smiled and replied, "Thank you, and you look dashing."

Bankotsu's smirk widened.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her to his broad chest, carefully so as not to damage her corsage.

Mrs. Higaurashi smiled saying, "You two look so cute! Let me get a few pictures before you leave."

Bankotsu smiled as he and Kagome stood with their arms around each other posing for her mothers picture.

Bankotsu flashed her a deadly smirk and replied, "It's nice to see you, but we should get going."

Mrs. Higuarashi smiled and nodded. "Have fun you two." Bankotsu lead Kagome out to his car.

Opening the door he ushered her in and closed the door.

Walking around to the drivers door, he slipped inside and started his car.

They arrived at the gym and went inside.

Stopping to get their picture taken, they posed with his arms around her waist and her arms around his shoulders.

Afterwards they walked onto the dance floor and began slow dancing.

His hands on her hips and holding her close to him while hers were draped around his neck.

She leaned back slightly so she could see his gorgeous blue eyes.

He smiled and bent down brushing his lips against hers.

She smiled and kissed his lips.

Grasping the back of his neck, the young couple pulled back to star into each others eyes, as their bodies swayed to the music.

On the dance floor were the rest of their friends. Inuyasha and Kikyo both wearing red.

Sango in a pink dress and Miroku in a purple tux.

Ayame in a forrest green desk and Koga in a black tux.

The music stopped and the friends all sat together drinking punch and laughing.

Halfway through the prom Bankotsu led Kagome by the hand outside for a breath of fresh air.

He looked deep into the brown eyes he loved so much, and taking a deep breath, said evenly, "Kagome, after graduation, I have to move to Tokyo so I can take over the company."

Kagome's eyes dulled slightly, "I understand." she knew that his family depended heavily on him.

Bankotsu grabbed her hand and forced her to look into his eyes saying, "Come with me baby. I love you and don't want to be without you."

Kagome smiled sadly, "What about college?"

Bankotsu asked, "Did you finally hear from them?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I got in too." eyes lighting up.

Bankotsu smiled, "That's great baby!"

He kissed her cheek and nervously swallowed as he bent down on one knee, holding out a small velvet box.

He cleared his throat and opened the box revealing a gold band with a solitary diamond, "Kagome, would you do me the honer of becoming my wife?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she gazed down at the man she loved.

"Yes Bankotsu! Yes." she cried as she threw herself into his arms crying tears of joy.

Bankotsu stood up holding her tenderly in his arms as he sighed in relief.

He bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss filled with passion and love.

She kissed him back.

He pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger promising, "As long as we are together, everything else will work out."

He stood there smiling with the only woman he wanted for the rest of his life in his strong protective embrace.


End file.
